


I'm Yours

by CombineGLaDOS



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom!Widowmaker, F/F, Female Ejaculation, I am...deprived..., Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Talon!Mercy, Vaginal Fingering, porn with some semblance of a plot, top!mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineGLaDOS/pseuds/CombineGLaDOS
Summary: “You will not make another one. You will leave Widowmaker as she is.”. Angela’s voice trembled with her poorly contained anger. “Any changes to her will happen through me. She’s mine, now.”.Angela has become a little possessive since Talon got their hands on her.





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so starting this with Angela is with Talon. She was also brain washed and is heavily heavily fucked up from it. Like...polar opposite to canon Mercy.  
> Also I haven't written smut in ages and my idea of editing was skim reading and going "yeet" *throws fic into the abyss*

Memories of life as Amélie were distant, Widowmaker found. In truth, they didn’t feel like her memories, more like a story someone had told her that she could imagine hazily. One such ‘memory’ that she had was of walking by the medbay and hearing the heated argument between Doctor Ziegler and Doctor O’Deorain, a memory she was currently being reminded of and reliving.

Widowmaker didn’t really understand any of the medical jargon they were saying, but what she did know was that the argument about her, with Moira putting forward new, experimental procedures to try on Widowmaker and Angela refusing to let her even try them.

“You cannot just corrupt her physiology like that, you’ll kill her.”. Angela seethed.

Moira just chuckled for a second before she responded. “Or it will make her better. What does it matter if she dies anyway? We could always make another.”. The look Moira gave Angela seemed to have no effect. Widowmaker could understand why. There was a time where she herself would have protested and fought against someone being so ready to throw her life away, but that was long gone now. It seemed the same was true for Angela.

“You will not make another one. You will leave Widowmaker as she is.”. Angela’s voice trembled with her poorly contained anger. “Any changes to her will happen through me. She’s _mine_ , now.”.

Widowmaker turned her gaze to Moira, wanting to see how she would react, expecting some kind of protest from the Irish woman. She wasn’t expecting her to just shrug and mumble, “as you wish.”.

Moira left the room promptly after, and Angela’s eyes followed her on the way out before turning her attention back to Widowmaker. There was a point where Angela’s eyes had been so full of life, but now they looked empty. A part deep in the twisted mess that was Widowmaker’s mind hurt at the recollection, and burned with fury at the thought Talon couldn’t corrupt just one innocent woman into a mess, but two. Alas, that part was so deep and buried that Widowmaker couldn’t react outwardly.

“I’m going to look over her planned changes for you, and find a way to do them that won’t result in you dying.” Angela’s voice was now devoid of all emotion. “It will take me a few days at least, so for now you can leave and do your training.”. And with that, Widowmaker found herself being promptly shoved out of the door of the medbay.

*****

Widowmaker snarled at herself as she missed another shot. She was normally so precise and consistent, but ever since the incident in the medbay she couldn’t concentrate. For whatever reason, having Angela say “She’s mine,” in relation to her was more than enough to distract her.

Part of her supposed it should worry her. The once benevolent Doctor was now as far from that as she could be. There was a time when Doctor Ziegler wouldn’t hurt anyone, and now her body count from failed experiments was well on its way to rivalling Moira’s. Angela was now pure evil, and her having any degree of control over her was terrifying and potentially fatal.

The other part of her was currently trying to figure out why the idea of being referred to in such a way appealed to her so much. The thought that she belonged to Angela and no one else; that Angela was in control of her fate.

Trying to shake her thoughts from her head, Widowmaker reloaded the training rifle. She took aim at the target and fired, finally hitting a successful shot. She smiled in triumph before readying her gun once again and hitting another successful shot, followed by another, and another. Eventually her gun ran out of ammo and she had to reload it again.

She was stopped by a series of slow claps behind her.

“Excellent aim, Lacroix, but perhaps you would not have missed as many shots if you weren’t so distracted.” Moira’s voice was filled with amusement as she walked to stand next to Widowmaker. “I know our friend is so intent on keeping you for herself these days, but perhaps I could find a way to stop those distractions.”.

Widowmaker knew what she was getting at. She could go behind Angela’s back and let Moira try any experiments she wanted. It did appeal, even with the heavy risk, because if they succeeded then she wouldn’t be stuck on how she was meant to feel about being referred to as Angela’s. Yet, there was the risk of being found out, and she no longer put it past Angela to create a bloodbath in fury.

“Non, I would like to see what Ziegler has planned. If her plans do not seem satisfactory, I will come to you.” Widowmaker eventually replied. Moira’s eyes narrowed for a second, but her expression quickly returned to neutral and she left.

Widowmaker finished reloading, and went back to missing shots due to her sudden inability to concentrate.

*****

It was close to two weeks before Angela summoned her back. Moira had made a couple more attempts at getting Widowmaker to let her try her methods, but she had mostly relented following the brief exchange in the shooting range.

“The nanites I am injecting you with should increase oxygen in your blood stream. They’ll synthesise it and act like standard red blood cells, so you should feel less lethargic following missions. There are also a few that will carry out functions of white blood cells to boost your immune system.”. Even after everything done to her, Widowmaker still had to look a way as Angela pushed the needle into her arm. “Why are you smiling?”

Truthfully, Widowmaker didn’t realise she was. “I do not recall you ever telling anyone else what you were doing to them.”.

“That’s because if I told them, they would stop me.” Angela explained. “What I’m doing to you has no chance of harming you -at least, not anymore.”.

They were silent for a moment after, Angela refusing to let Widowmaker leave until she was certain there were no after effects from the nanites.

“I know Moira kept asking you about letting her do this.”. Angela eventually said. “I just want to say thank you for saying no to her, no matter how much she pressed you.”. There was a sweetness to her voice that Widowmaker had last heard in another life.

“You were very clear about me belonging to you, apparently.”. Widowmaker smirked, leaning towards Angela.

“That’s because you do. You don’t have a problem with that, ja?” There was something in Angela’s voice that sent a shot of heat to Widowmaker’s core.

Widowmaker stood and cleared the small distance between her and Angela. “Am I allowed to have a problem with that?”

Angela’s eyes flicked between Widowmaker’s for a second. “No,” was the last thing she said before she crashed their lips together.

The kiss wasn’t gentle, Angela dominating it and occasionally pulling back to bite at Widowmaker’s bottom lip. Widowmaker seldom acted submissively in such situations, but she was helpless against Angela as the other woman deepened the kiss and pushed her backwards until her backside hit the table.

Angela finally pulled away. Panting, she said, “Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited to do this?” She whispered in her ear as one hand made its way into Widowmaker’s combat suit. “I remember how it used to be before. When we were together. When you belonged to him.”. Widowmaker gasped as the hand on her breast found the nipple and pinched it hard. “It was so hard to look at you. Knowing you’d been with him whenever you weren’t with me, but I would never say anything because of how pathetic I used to be.”.

Widowmaker moaned loudly when Angela moved back to pull her suit down to her hips, roughly grabbing her right breast and moving in to suck and bite on the nipple. She gave the other attention by tugging at it between her thumb and forefinger. Widowmaker gripped the edge of the table and bit her lip to stop any more embarrassing noises from escaping. When Angela switched breasts however, she was helpless to not move her hands and pull Angela’s head closer to her chest.

For a moment, Angela appeared to have no problem with the grip before she stopped what she was doing and grabbed Widowmaker’s wrists’, so she could pull her arms to her sides. “Turn around and bend over.”.

In the past, on the very rare occasions where Widowmaker had subbed for her partner, she was particularly bratty about it. She wouldn’t do what they said, would fight against them to make their job harder, although it always made what happened afterwards infinitely better. Right now, however, disobeying Angela was the furthest thing from her mind as she turned and braced herself against the table, her suit quickly being pulled down mid-thigh.

The chuckle from Angela behind her had Widowmaker blushing, her skin looking slightly less blue. She knew what Angela found so amusing, but hearing her comment on the visible wet patch on her underwear and the slick on her thighs fuelled her blush and her arousal.

Angela petted at her through her underwear for a moment, before pulling them down. The cool air of the medbay against her slit caused a quiet gasp. Her breath hitched when the air against her was suddenly warm and very clearly coming from Angela.

Widowmaker received no warning as Angela’s tongue licked her line from her clit to her entrance. She moaned alongside Angela as she performed the action. Angela pulled away long enough to say, “You taste just as good as I remember,” before she dived back in with fervour. Widowmaker groaned and whined as Angela’s tongue dipped inside of her for a moment before returning to her clit and lavishing it with attention, drawing it into her mouth and sucking.

Widowmaker was already embarrassingly close to coming. She half wanted to hold out for as long as she could, and half wanted to give in to that warm mouth that was working wonders on her. She got closer and closer until her arms trembled with the effort of holding herself up. If Angela continued what she was doing for just a moment longer…

She pulled away, much to Widowmaker’s chagrin. “I think that’s enough of that. Don’t you, schatz?” Widowmaker gave her a scandalised stare over her shoulder. The shit eating grin on Angela’s face meant she clearly had no intentions of leaving her in her current state, but wasn’t going to let her find release so easily. “Or do you want more? If you want more you need to ask for it, Widowmaker.”.

She didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of begging verbally, so she tried her best to communicate her need with pleading eyes and wiggling hips. She thought she got her way when Angela placed a hand across the length of her slit, but then the other hand was on the back of her neck and she was pushed so her cheek was flush against the table. “This is all you will get, unless you ask for more.”.

Widowmaker moved her hips backwards once more in an attempt to increase the contact. She really didn’t want to ask, but when Angela moved her hand back too, she knew that she had no choice.

“Please…” Angela hummed behind her, but did nothing. She obviously wanted more. “Please…Baise-moi.”. Her face was burning, but Widowmaker hardly had time to register her embarrassment as Angela pushed two fingers into her needy cunt, both sinking down to the last knuckle easily from how wet she was.

Angela gave her a hardly a second to adjust before she picked up a rough pace. If Widowmaker was close before, she was riding the edge now, especially as Angela began digging her fingers into her front wall every time she drew back. Her eyes rolled back as Angela pushed a third finger in to join the rest, and she moaned louder as Angela’s thrusts picked up speed.

The hand on the back of her neck dragged down her spine, nails leaving red lines in their wake. “Look at me.” Angela growled. “Look at me while I’m fucking you.”. Widowmaker forced herself to look, and she felt herself grow wetter when she saw how fast Angela’s arm was moving.

The hand that wasn’t occupied with fucking her raised from her to smack her ass, treating the other side to the same treatment before spreading her apart. Angela’s thumb rested against her other hole. Angela didn’t say anything, but the look on her face suggested she was asking permission for something. In the heat of the moment, Widowmaker nodded.

Her thighs trembled as Angela pulled away, journeying to the other side of the medbay before returning. Four fingers entered her sopping cunt while one generously lubricated finger pushed into her ass. Widowmaker found herself close to screaming with pleasure, now at the point of wanting nothing more than to come. If only Angela would focus some attention on her clit.

“I can feel how close you are.” Angela said, leaning across Widowmaker’s back. “I can feel you getting tighter. You really want to come, don’t you?” Widowmaker closed her eyes and nodded. Maybe if she just focused on the feeling of being penetrated, she could get off, even if it never had worked before. “Don’t worry, liebling. I’ll let you come. All you have to do is say ‘I’m yours, Angela’”.

Any other time, Widowmaker would’ve done nothing. She would’ve stayed silent, then finished herself off later, but right now. “Merde. _Fuck._ I’m yours, Angela. I’m yours. Please!” No sooner had the words left her mouth was Angela’s thumb rubbing rough circles around her clit.

She came shouting Angela’s name, and was distantly aware of the flood between her thighs. Angela’s pace didn’t relent, and as her first orgasm began to ebb, a second, more powerful one hit her. Her vision went white and her coherent shout became an incoherent scream that must’ve been heard by half the base.

Angela finally began to slow, gently easing out of her. Widowmaker was sure that at one point, Angela would’ve insisted on aftercare, but instead all she did was grab some towels to wipe her hands and throw a few at Widowmaker so she could clean herself up.

“When you’re finished, you can leave. I have reports to write.”. Angela’s tone was cold, as if nothing had happened between the two of them just now. She also appeared almost entirely unaffected, something Widowmaker certainly didn’t feel as she redressed herself and winced at the state of her underwear.

As Widowmaker left the room, Angela called out one last thing. “Although you should come back tomorrow, so I can check how everything went.”

Widowmaker smirked. The tone of her voice suggested that that wouldn’t be the _only_ thing they would be doing.


End file.
